dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuriel
stuff Personality Nuriel used to be an easygoing guy. He liked to drink and smoke a lot. He is always seen with his two swords Fengge and huojin, who are literally a part of him and in a way are alive too. His passion for fire is unmatched and so is his aversion for everything that pollutes the fire. After meeting Morgana II he saw in her the epitome of fire and womanhood, and he was never happier as when he could go to the elemental plane. since that day he never saw another woman who was hot enough.... After the blitz he became a lot darker because he losts his swords for a while. He still blames Riptide for this. After the ash warlord killed Morgana he became even moodier and stopped drinking altogether, rarely even laughing these days. History . - Rebels 0 4404 Nuriel fought Unas with the rest of the Reapers, and teleported all over Earth to follow up on energy signals which seemed to be the reincarnated Elders. Eventually, he was tagged by Lucifer as his avatar. Their search for the signals continued until they encountered Raper, who wished to kill Nai'ijah, and they were forced to hide with Electron. After a long conversation about Omni's future son destroying existence, the group eventually talked to Xarian. Xarian, together with Hidetsugu, removed Nuriel's avatar status, getting him out of the hands of Lucifer. - Rebels 7 After a lot of teleporting around again, the Reapers gathered some intelligence on current and future options. Nuriel learned that he would one day eat the Elemental Fortress. - Rebels 8 In an attempt to keep Morgana safe, Nuriel teleported to the Elemental Fortress only to find it a complete chaos. He eventually left Morgana in the hands of Knife and Eddie. He returned to the Null Moon to pick up Nai'ilah and Omni, and teleported to Earth. There, his group got into a fight with Pitt. After winning and teleporting to Limbo, the group discovered Morgana. Nuriel tried to speak to her, but she seemed to not recognize him, and was extremely hostile. Eventually, she was provided with a way to Earth. Soon after, Predator recruited the group to clear a landing spot on Anger , where Nuriel was attacked by Nai'ilah going completely berserk. He attempted to restrain her in the Elemental Plane of Earth, but she managed to break out. After the fight, the group went for some rest in the Random Bar. - Rebels 10 . - Rebels 11 . - Rebels 12 Nuriel and the Reapers were caught in a battle with the Conquerors, where Nuriel got into a fight with an earth elemental which stole some of the pure earth Nuriel has in his body. After recuperating on Darkhold, they started searching for Krayt and Overseer again. Through Predator, they learned of the Well of Souls. The Keeper there would answer Fainne's questions after scrubbing the floor, which she did. They learned that Krayt was in Gula and to get to Pride, they had to go with another soul bound to that location. After Leech jumped into the Well of Souls, Nuriel was asked to incinerate his body.- Rebels 13 . - Rebels 14 After a long talk with Fainne, Nuriel decided to build a prison on the Demi-Elemental Plane of Magma. A prison named hellgate prison. 4405 . - Hellbound 1 . - Hellbound 2 General Information . Asociates omni fainne nai'ilah x-treme Morgana II the protectors Powers Nuriel's Character Sheet Category:Players Category:Character Category:Eternal Warrior